Koleris
by Winter Bells
Summary: Pada akhirnya kau tahu, tidak ada kisah tanpa ending. Dan cinta tak lebih dari ilusi belaka. Ennis/Jack; slash, lime. feedback, please?


**Disclaimer**: Brokeback Mountain adalah karya dari Annie Proulx. Tidak ada maksud meraup keuntungan materi dari pembuatan fanfic ini.

**Warning**: setting Canon; maybe ooc; of course slash; nyaris plotless ;;

**note1**: Ennis Del Mar / Jack Twist pair's

**note2**: DEMI APA SAYA BERANI NULIS DI FANDOM SEDAMAI INI—_krik_! ;A;

**note3**: err... bagi yang belum pernah nonton film-nya, lebih baik nonton dulu deh. Err... biar lebih enak aja bacanya ^^; ...dan semoga bisa enjoy, ya :""

* * *

><p><strong>Koleris <strong>

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>Kau—Jack Twist—benci akan hidupmu. Dengan segala kerumitan yang tak berujung. Akan segala permasalahan yang tak tahu pangkal dan rimbanya. Benci hidupmu yang tak dapat kau jangkau; kendalikan.<p>

Namun hanya satu hal di dunia ini yang kau suka, pria dengan surai coklat kelam yang sesekali bertiup kala menunggangi kuda miliknya. Senyum yang tak pernah patah dan selalu menyusun kepingan hatimu yang terkadang terlepas dari tempatnya.

Yang selalu melukis duniamu di atas kain kanvas putih tak bernoda. Walau pada akhirnya ia-lah yang terlebih dahulu _menodai_mu. Bersamanya, kalian menjadi angin. Menggapai segala angan yang berada di ujung mimpi. Meraih apa yang kalian inginkan. Bersama, menjadi kesatuan yang utuh.

Semua bermula dari pertemuan singkat namun berkesan dari dua pria _cowboy_, kau tahu. Kala keduanya menjadi pengawas hewan herbivora berbulu selembut sutra yang dinamakan biri-biri di sebuah peternakan. Berdua mereka bekerja menjadi satu tim yang kompak.

"_Hei, namaku Ennis. Salam kenal—" _

_(Baik Ennis dan Jack bersama melempar pandangan sekaligus untaian senyuman di bibir. Menjabat tangan dan menggoyangkannya sebentar. Tanpa sadar, ada satu rasa yang tersirat dari pandangan yang terpancar—)_

—dan alkisah pun dimulai.

Di hamparan hijau Brokeback Mountain-lah lembaran awal dirajut. Dua pasang tangan menari di udara kala mengayunkan tali pengendali kuda yang ditunggangi. Layaknya seorang _cowboy_ menggiring hewan ternaknya ke arah yang dituju.

"Kau ingin minum—" Peluh meleleh. Membasahi permukaan kulit. Mentari sudah merajai hari. Mengarak biri-biri untuk berlari-lari.

"—hei—" –namun pria itu tetap berkuda. Berlari bersama lambaian tangan yang tak terlukis. Bersama senyum manis yang tak pernah putus. Bersama pancaran kedamaian yang tak pernah lenyap. Bersama semangat yang terus berkobar di belakang puggungnya. Dan Jack menyukai hal itu. Dan selalu menghiasi harinya.

Seiring waktu, hubungan itu semakin erat mengikat satu sama lain. Membangun rasa yang tak wajar.

—dan dirinya seolah berbisik; _dia-lah yang kau cari. Cinta sejati._

Kala itu, kepulan awan merangkak pelan. Malam mulai merapat, menggoreskan warna hitam di cakrawala. Langit terdengar garang dengan suara lantangnya. Pada akhirnya memarahi segala sudut dunia. Kemudian awan menangis, menghantam segala objek yang ada di bawahnya. Tak terkecuali Brokeback Mountain yang nyaris hening untuk beberapa saat.

—dan segalanya terasa berubah, kala itu.

(TV menyala seraya menonton siluet pria yang terbaring di atas lantai kayu trembesit. Menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada serta menggigit bibir yang saling bertaut karena menahan napas dingin dari sang musim.)

"Penghangat ruangan rusak. Musim dingin kali ini sungguh kacau—" Namun ia datang dengan langkah berdetak. Menghadirkan keceriaan untuk sejenak. "—aku membuatkanmu coklat panas, minumlah."

Di sini mereka berdua, di rumah yang sama. Saling mengadu kasih yang masih bersembunyi.

Satu tegukan. Dua tegukan. Tiga tegukan, dan—

—kasih pun berkembang menjadi sebuah kisah yang sempurna. Mereka saling menyatukan cinta dalam dekapan malam. Memuntahkan rasa yang selama ini meronta keluar. Menyatukan tubuh dalam keheningan malam di bawah _mistletoe_ yang belum hilang. Saling melempar hasrat yang selama ini terkekang.

—hingga pada akhirnya mereka tahu, inilah yang mereka inginkan. Dan cinta yang selama ini mereka cari.

Tap. Tap. Tap—

—namun semua memiliki batas. Perpisahan sudah menunggu untuk segera disapa. Tapi mereka berharap sebaliknya. Walaupun demikian, semua tak dapat terelakkan. Tugas sudah selesai, waktunya mereka memilih jalan masing-masing. Hubungan semalam tak selamanya menjadi titik awal sebuah hubungan lanjutan, bukan?

Seperti kata pepatah, cinta tak harus memiliki.

(—_lalu_?)

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sekarang, yang tertinggal adalah Ennis; Jack; dan empat tahun putaran waktu yang bergilir di samping mereka.

Setelah empat tahun berpisah; setelah empat tahun mereka memiliki istri dan anak-anak; setelah empat tahun itu juga mereka berusaha mengubur habis rasa lama; kini bertemu kembali dalam _cover_ yang baru. Surat dari Jack menghampiri Ennis. Seolah memberi perintah, untuk bertemu di Brokeback Mountain (sekaligus tempat dimana Ennis tinggal sekarang dan tempat mereka merajut kasih dahulu).

Namun segalanya tak seperti dahulu dimana mereka bebas menari dalam pelukan; merajai kasur; ataupun membuang waktu dengan percuma.

_Beep_—

—karena semua ada batasnya. Dan mereka harus mengambil tindakan bijak.

"—_thank you, good bye_."

Segalanya benar, telah berubah. Berputar satu putaran penuh; membalikkan keadaan. Kini mereka hidup dalam kesengsaraan batin yang tak berakhir.

…

...

_Beep. _

_Pip. _

_Beep—_

"Semuanya telah berakhir, bukan? Lantas, mengapa kita tetap melakukannya?"

"Diamlah. Aku ingin menikmati malam ini—" –dan Ennis mengunci mulut itu rapat-rapat. Merangkak ke bagian atas tubuhnya. Dan menari dalam dekapan hangat.

…

_—Beep._

* * *

><p>Semua orang tak ingin berakhir dengan <em>sad ending<em> semacam telenovela. Tidak juga _happily ever after_ layaknya cerita dongeng. Ataupun menggantung seperti cerita rumpang. Dan tidak ada cerita tanpa _ending_.

Begitu pula kisah kasih mereka. Tak akan memiliki akhir tanpa akhir.

—lalu mereka melangkah lebih jauh. Mengambil keputusan lain. Walau dunia berteriak, meskipun semua orang memberontak, mereka tetap pada pendiriannya.

"_Marry me?"_

(Di bawah jejeran gunung yang saling menantang langit; di atas rerumputan hijau yang tak henti berdesir; di samping danau yang melempar tatapan konstan; mereka mengadu kasih bersama—lagi).

"Kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama, bukan?"

Keduanya saling berpegangan tangan. Menelusuri padang rumput hijau seraya menunggangi kuda. Biri-biri senantiasa menuntun di depan. Pandangan mereka menyapu Brokeback Mountain yang menawan. Memancing ikan dengan suka cita; bebas berbuat semaunya.

—kini, semua telah mereka miliki. Begitu pula dengan ladang beserta peternakannya. Merajut usia di sini; selamanya.

_Sekarang mereka tak perlu resah, karena jalan telah mereka pilih. Akhir yang mereka inginkan._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>end<strong>.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: o-em-ji! I-ini bener-bener abal ;w; nggak heran deh kalo nggak ada yang ngerti jalan cerita penpik ini. QAQ

**note4**: j-jadi, di sini, sang author dengan maksanya mengubah ending cerita aslinya. Y JACK MESTI MATIII? w(0A0w) #apaan

**note5**: Semoga mengerti alur ceritanya. Dan endingnya, pfft. ;3; sekarang, adakah yang sudi memberikan feedbacknya atau hanya sekedar review? ./.


End file.
